Beauty and the Beast: Masquerade Massacre
by ChaosAngelMoon
Summary: While a festival ball takes place inside the castle, an unsettling atmosphere stirs within the halls. It's all fun and laughter until a corpse is discovered. A murderer is loose in the castle, and no one knows who the perpetrator is, for everyone is behind a mask. Only the dead are above suspicion.* *Agatha Christies's And Then There Were None. TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR EACH CHAPTER
1. -An Invitation-

-An Invitation-

 _Dear guest, we invite you in joining the King and Queen, with their first annual Autumn Festival!  
Spread word to all your neighbors and dress in your finest clothes.  
Masks will be provided, curtesy of the King.  
There will be food, music, and games for all.  
We will have staff onboard to chaperone your children while you mingle with others, including the Majesties themselves!_

 _So, come one, come all!_  
 _Come to the Autumn Festival!_  
 _Castle gates open at 5pm_  
 _Party begins at 6pm_

"So, how is it?" asked a portly man with glee, handing over the paper. Another man scowled and narrowed his eyes. They were walking down the corridor and stepped through the double doors at the end of the hall.

"This is awful, Cogsworth," he said, stretching syllables. He paused before looking down at the paper and then handing it back. "Write it _again_."

Cogsworth growled with frustration as he snatched the paper right back. "Really, Forte! Can nothing ever satisfy you?" he snapped. Forte's dulled expression changed into a smug one as the corner of his lips curled.

"I am a man…" he started, before pausing. "…of particular _tastes,_ " he emphasized, lifting his right index finger to rest across his chin, while his other hand supported the elbow.

Cogsworth turned to face the royal couple in the large throne room. "Your Majesties, can you _please_ tell him that this invitation is fine?! I've rewritten this note five times already!"

Adam gripped the armrests slightly and replied firmly, "Do not raise your voice to me, Cogsworth."

Cogsworth blushed sheepishly and said bashfully, "I-I apologize, Your Majesty."

Forte stood at attention, returning his arms to his side, steely eyes unwavering. Adam continued, "I appointed Forte to proofread the invitation, because he one of the most literate of our staff to ensure we make a good impression to the public."

Forte slightly chuckled, then said before bowing slowly, eyes closed, "I'm humbled by your kind words, Master." Cogsworth sighed with disbelief, then pleaded to Adam and Belle, " _PLEASE,_ can either one of you read it? I have a sneaking suspicion Ol' Maestro here just wants to see me in agony!"

Forte slowly turned his head to Cogsworth and said, expressionless, "Oh _please_ , dear Cogsworth. I want no such thing."

Belle tilted her head in sympathy, brown locks of loose hair falling about her face, framing it beautifully. She said gently, "Here, Cogsworth. Let me see the invitation." She held out her hand to reach for the note.

Cogsworth perked up with joy again and hurried up the stairs to Queen Belle's seat. "H-here you are, Your Majesty." Cogsworth said breathlessly. Belle scanned the invite and nodded with approval upon finishing, and then Cogsworth cheered under his breath.

"I don't see anything wrong here, it looks just fine." Belle said as she handed back the paper.

"His handwriting is _atrocious,_ " Forte added. "He _needs_ the practice."

Both Belle and Adam gave Forte a disbelief look, to which he grinned mischievously. "Honestly, Forte," Adam huffed, slumping in his seat. "What am I going to do with you?"

Cogsworth came down from the stairs and made his way past Forte, sticking his tongue out at him as he passed him and out the door. Forte's grin instantly vanished before Cogsworth even left eye contact, let alone the room.

"Please behave for this event; I don't want any trouble, Forte." King Adam warned. Forte, again bowed slightly with his eyes closed, and said meekly, "Yes, Sire. Of course I will Master. This is the first autumn event you're hosting. And do sit up Sire, it's _bad_ posture to slouch."

"And you and Fife need to get started with the composing, Maestro." Belle chimed brightly. "We have but one week left to prepare, and everyone is busy at work."

Forte smiled slightly and replied, "Oh but Fife and I are almost complete with the score. I'd best go off to oversee his progress… and help him if needed." With that, Forte pivoted on his heels and talked towards the door.

"Oh, and Forte?" Belle called out. He stopped and turned towards the royal couple. "Tell Mrs. Potts to bring the children back, will you?" He nodded quietly and Belle relaxed. "Thank you," she said calmly, and waved him off.

"Your Majesties," he said, bowing before leaving.

 **A/N: This story takes place after the events of BatB: tWoF. The events in this story is non-canon to the previous story.**

 **This story will also have site-exclusive endings, with the other on DeviantArt. This will** **NOT** **be a light-hearted story, and each chapter that has sensitive content will have a trigger warning at the top of each page. You have been warned.**

 **Have a safe fun Halloween, lovelies.**


	2. -The Preparation-

-The Preparation-

 **Trigger Warnings: None**

"Oh-ho ho! Can you feel it in ze air, mon amie?" said Lumière with great elation as he spun around, arms free. "Uh, chills?" asked Cogsworth, helping to set up the dining room decoration along with Angelique.

Lumière briskly walked over to the table near Cogsworth to resume setting the table. "No, no, no." Lumière laughed. "But zat could work too. I'm talking about ze feel of autumn! Ze holidays, ze getting together with family and friendz, and of course ze change in weather."

"And allergies," added Angelique. "Not my favorite season."

Cogsworth stopped hanging leaves and turned to Angelique. "But Angelique, I didn't know you have allergies."

"I don't," replied Angelique, finishing with the hanging. She turned around to pick up the, now empty, crate of decorations and turned back. "Forte does."

"I. DO. _NOT!_ " boomed an approaching voice. Forte walked in with Fife into the dining hall. "How _dare_ you come up with such an accusation!"

Angelique simply scoffed. "I guess it's true what they say. Call upon a demon by name, and they'll come."

Forte narrowed his eyes in her direction, then his face relaxed with a sneer. "Be careful what you summon, miss. It may turn back to _bite_ you in the end," he teased ominously.

Fife scurried over to Lumière and said cheerfully, "Me and the Maestro finished writing the musical scores to be played at the festival! Since we have spare time, we came to assist with the decorating!"

"Beat you to it, Pip Squeak." said Angelique flatly, walking out with the crate to get another. "Don't call him _that,_ " retaliated Forte. A few other servants that also helped decorating with their crates followed Angelique out the room with their own empty crates.

"Remember, you're a Maestro too, Fife." Assured Lumière. "And you can help me with setting ze table." Forte walked silently over to them and helped with the silverware.

Cogsworth said to the group as he walked over from the wall, "I must attend to the servants who are helping me with the invitations. Good day to you all." And with that he bowed and left post-haste. Forte scoffed in his throat, thinking back to viewing Cogsworth's 'awful' handwriting.

"Hey, why is Angelique so mean?" whined Fife. Lumière simply replied, "I don't know, mon amie. It'z like asking why Forte here iz so mean sometimes."

"Pul-lease," Forte drawled. "I am this way _because_ … one: I _don't_ like being bothered. And two: certain behaviors… _annoy_ me. Hence, certain _people_ annoy me because they do it. All. The. Time." Forte's tone gradually went from casual to nearly sinister.

He cleared his throat and said meekly, "My apologies. Just thinking about it irritates me, really." After using up all the tableware on the cart, the maestros followed the maître d'hôtel back into the kitchen. "Angelique is just plain _mean._ " added Forte.

"Oh-ho ho, soundz like you and her have a bit in common, non? Maybe you two are meant fer each other," teased Lumière. Forte turned his head and immediately shot a glare at him that sent chills so cold, it made him shiver. Lumière backed away quickly in fear for his life. Forte relaxed his glare into little more than an annoyed grimace. "Honestly Lumière…" Forte mumbled, turning his head away while keeping his eyes fixated on Lumière. "S-sorry, mon amie," stuttered Lumière as he nervously laughs. "I w-waz only kidding."

He collected himself, then walked over to another cart full of tableware. "Now to set ze next table…"

~~~

"Behold!" said Cogsworth as he held out a stack of invitation papers. "The invitations are complete, Your Majesties!" King Adam stood from his throne and walked down to Cogsworth. He took a sheet of paper and whistled at the paper. "You and the servants who helped you have done an amazing job getting the printing done! The presentation of this invitation will get the people going for the festival!" Queen Belle stepped down, holding up her tan and orange gown, and walked over to them. She looked at the invitation in Adam's hands in awe. "This looks lovely, Cogsworth," said Belle softly, taking the paper from Adam and inspecting it.

She placed it back on the stack as she said, "The carriage is ready for you to hand out the invitations to the people in town." Cogsworth, now struggling to keep the loose stack in his hands from falling, said nervously, "Th-thank you, Your Majesty. Now if you'll excuse me―" "Oh ho, do you need help, Cogzy?" said Lumière as he walked in. "Everyzing iz in place fer ze dining preparationz, Your Majestiez!" He bowed to the king and queen before walking over to Cogsworth to take half the stack. "Thank you," Cogsworth gulped, relief swept over him. Belle and Adam chuckled as Cogsworth and Lumière left the room. "This is going to be the best event you've ever held, Adam," chirped Belle. "I'm sure of it."

~~~

Meanwhile in town, a short man sat alone in a room, staring at the wall of possessions that belonged to a former friend. A tavern mug was gripped loosely from his hand, next to several other mugs that littered the table before him. "No…one's…slick as Gaston, no one's…quick…as…Gas…ton…" he sung sluggishly under his breath. He dragged the cup to and fro, only for it to catch on the table and fall over, spilling what remained of his drink.

"Poor fella," remarked a man nearby, sitting at a table in the corner of the tavern. "Aye," responded the man next to him in a husky pirate accent. "LeFou's still sulking after all this time, Ritchie," said the other man. Ritchie sat up from leaning forward to get better posture. "He still doesn't believe what the other villagers tell 'im. Thinks they're lying," said Ritchie. The other man also sat up and leaned in to Ritchie. He said mutedly, "I mean, for goodness sakes, he's acting as if he's lost his lover! He comes in, every day, drink himself stupid and sings that damn song over and over again!" Ritchie looked away from LeFou to the guy next to him. "He needs to learn to face the truth, Jean. Gaston fell off the castle to his death. I saw it with me own eyes while fleeing the castle. Image still haunts me to this day, but you don't see me wallowing in it."

A tavern waitress walked over to LeFou―who's now asleep―'s table to get him up. "Sir? Sir, wake up, the owner said you've reached the maximum number of drinks for today. You need to leave." LeFou jump to a start and said loudly, "WHA-?! Did I miss Gaston? Where'd he go?" The waitress pointed outside and said calmly, "Ooh, you just missed him. He just went outside and made a right turn. Catch up to him, ok sweetheart?" LeFou clumsily tried to get up, though heavily intoxicated, and nearly fell into the waitress' bosom. She dodged out of the way and LeFou ended up on the floor. He quickly got up and stumbled outside shouting, "Hey, Gastooon! Wait for meeee!" The waitress shook her head in disappointment, saying "Seven years. Every day." Jean and Ritchie nodded silently in agreement.

LeFou ran around, looking any sign for his long-lost pal, but ended up in the woods, losing the beer he had consumed recently. Tired and inebriated, LeFou fell back against a tree and slid down in a drunken stupor. "Stupid…Belle…stupid…*urp* Beast!" he mumbled. He sat there, cursing the duo until he sobered up enough to stand properly. "Gaston wants nothing to do with me. I ran from the castle like a coward! He's just avoiding me, is all," LeFou protested nervously. He sighed. "Who am I kidding? As much as I wouldn't want to say it, Gaston may have died after all. I'll show them! I'll show them all! I will finish what Gaston started! But what? For years, I haven't mustered up enough manpower to exact revenge, but now I got to do something!" LeFou staggered back into town to find out what he could do to exact his revenge plan.

 **A/N: I have formatted half of the chapter in two different styles. Let me know which style is easier for you to read. :)**


	3. -Around The Town-

-Around the Town-

"Why do _you_ have to come with _me_?" complained Cogsworth as the carriage makes its way into town. Across from him, Forte sits arms folded across his chest. "Believe _me_ , Cogsworth, _I_ want to know too."  
"Harrumph!" huffed Cogsworth, displeasingly. "Of all the servants in the castle, Lumière wants YOU to be his replacement! I'm sure he's just off kissing away on Babette somewhere!" Forte chuckled at his discontent and said playfully, "Jealous, Cogsy?" "Do NOT call me 'Cogsy'!" retorted Cogsworth. Forte's grin grew wider as he cocked his head sideways a little and said slyly, winking, "I didn't know you _fancied_ Babette." "As if I―I would never―!" started Cogsworth, reddening in the face. "You and Angelique are the absolute worst! Both of you have accused me of even having the slightest interest in Babette! Maybe YOU should date HER, you're so similar!"

Immediately, Forte's amused expression is replaced with a scowl and a Kubrick stare. "Relax… _Cogsy_ ," Forte growled. "Besides, he was _needed_ elsewhere in the castle, and _I_ happened to have _unfortunate_ timing." He sighed, relaxing his face and turning to gaze out the window. "What's with you and Lumière? You both find it fit to compare _me_ with that _brat_." "Hmm, imagine that," said Cogsworth, cooling down after seeing Forte's taunting die out. "Great minds think alike." Forte turned back to Cogsworth's direction and placed his right hand over his own heart. "Oh, thank you Cogsworth, you're _so_ kind," he said, feigning sincerity. "That's not what I―whatever," said Cogsworth, defeated. "Ha, ha," Forte taunted victoriously as the carriage stopped. "Well, we're here."

"Good," added Cogsworth. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner I get away from you." Cogsworth stepped out of the carriage with a stack of invitation flyers. Forte came out with the second stack of papers. "You take to this side of town, and I'll take to this side," said Cogsworth as he nods to the left, then to the right. "You can't tell me what to do," said Forte mildly. "The better spread out we are, the more people will know of the event. Once done, meet me at the mask shop. Divide and conquer, Forte," said Cogsworth as he heads off. "Divide and conquer." "Hmph," Forte grunted quietly as he makes for the opposite direction.

Around thirty minutes later, Forte walked towards the mask shop where Cogsworth was waiting. "Looks I beat you to it, old bean," chirped Cogsworth. "Oh _please_ , Cogsworth. I was finished ten minutes ago, I was just lounging around town. _Besides_ , it's not a competition; keep _that_ little game between _you_ and Lumière," Forte drawled. Cogsworth huffed in protest but decided not to retaliate. There's no winning when it comes to arguing with Forte; he always has some sort of comeback. _Never pick fights with a creepy composer,_ thought Cogsworth as he followed Forte inside the shop. "Now feel free to browse the shop while I check to see if the King's orders are ready," said Cogsworth, feigning enthusiasm. Forte side glanced him and said lowly, "I'm not a _child,_ Cogsworth," as he walks off anyway. Forte browsed the selection of masks for sale near the front window of the store. There are a wide variety of masks, from colorful to mono chrome, glittery and shiny to dull and matte, and half- faced to full-faced. Forte happened upon a mask with a variety of feathers adorned its top. Forte grimaced slightly and walked away, disinterested.

Moments later, Cogsworth came to Forte and said, "Can you help me with the crates on the counter, ol' chap?" Forte silently walked with Cogsworth to assist him with the crates. One by one, they loaded the carriage with five crates worth of masks. "Take these to the castle; someone will be waiting for you to arrive and unload the carriage," Cogsworth instructed the coach driver. "Wha-?" Forte exclaimed, eyes wide. "We're _stuck_ here in town?" Cogsworth turned around just as the carriage set off towards the castle. "There was at _least_ enough room for _me_ in there, Cogsworth! I don't want to _be_ out here more than I _need_ to!" Cogsworth cleared his throat and said, "Oh no, no good sir. I will still need assistance with the _other_ crates of items to pick up around town." " _Other_ crates?" parroted Forte. "Good heavens, I'm a castle composer, why am I doing this when we have servants to do this?" Cogsworth grinned genuinely and pat Forte hard on his back, much to his disdain. "Not to worry, good fellow," Cosworth started. "That doesn't answer _my_ question," said Forte annoyed. Cogsworth said in a sing song voice as he swung his left arm around Forte, "We still have to pick up the spirits down at the brewery." Forte raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I must say, Cogsworth. I _was_ against this whole thing, but you _had_ me at spirits," drawled Forte amusingly. The two of them were sitting in a booth, one across from the other. Forte swirled his drink in his glass while looking at it longingly. Cogsworth took a sip of his own drink then said humorously, "I figured mentioning alcohol would lift your…spirits." Forte looked up and stared at Cogsworth with a dull expression. Cogsworth cleared his throat and said quickly, "Not a joking fellow much." " _No,_ it's just you're not funny," stated Forte flatly. They continued to drink in silence until they both finished their glass. Cogsworth broke the silence and said, "Look, I know we've had our differences in the past, and I realize you're not like Lumière, and you react to my comebacks differently than he would."

Forte chuckled. " _Now_ you've noticed? It's not that I _don't_ like humor, I have particular _tastes_ in it." Cogsworth got up from the booth and said, "Well I would like for us to start over, you know? To become proper friends!" " _Friends,_ " Forte sneered as he got up slowly. "You know, the _last_ time I was _'_ _friends'_ with someone, they _mutilated_ me." Nearby patrons stopped to stare in Forte's direction as Cogsworth laughed nervously. "Not literally, of course," he said to the onlookers and they resumed their activities. Forte placed both hands on the table as he leered, narrow-eyed, at Cogsworth.

"Ex-nay on the ast-pay," mumbled Cogsworth as he leaned over the table to Forte. Forte straightened back up to leave the booth. "I don't _need_ friends, Cogsworth. I'm _fine_ with just being _acquainted_ with you." "It'll be easier to make friends if you open up yourself, Maestro." Cogsworth referred to Forte by title in hopes of making him relax more. Forte shook his head. "I seem to have a recurring curse whenever I deem someone a 'friend'. Either they or myself end up badly hurt in the process." "Yikes, dear man!" Cogsworth exclaimed, though not too loudly to draw attention again. "Care to talk about it?"

Forte's expression became slightly pained but changed immediately to dull.

"The _less_ you know about me, Cogsworth, the _better._ "


	4. -Red Rum-

-Red Rum-

 _One week later_

 **Trigger Warning: None, but alcohol mention just in case**

The day has arrived for the Autumn Festival.

The sun was going down as the servants went about the castle lighting torches and candles. Everyone was wearing their finest articles of clothing that they owned along with a mask provided by the royal family. Cogsworth and Lumière were standing in the foyer greeting the guests coming in. They wore the same type of clothes but with a festive red and golden yellow color palette, with a yellow eye mask for Lumière, and a reddish-orange mask for Cogsworth. Mrs. Potts helped to gather the guests' children with a few other servants from the foyer to a separate, nearby ballroom. She wore a sun hat with fall leaves and sunflowers in them with a yellow-orange peasant dress, embroidered with yellow, red, and orange flowers near the hem.

"Mrs. Potts, where is your mask?" asked Cogsworth as looked over in her direction. "Gracious Cogsworth, I don't want to scare the little ones with that on! I will be helping the maidservants caring for the children," said Mrs. Potts firmly.

Angelique walked into the foyer with a gorgeous red ballgown adorned with leaf-shaped fabrics of orange and yellow stitched into it. On her back was a pair of wings made of wood and real autumn leaves, paired with a crown of branches interwoven beautifully.

"Oh my, what a lovely costume, Angelique!" exclaimed Mrs. Potts cheerfully. Angelique bowed and said, "Thank you, I made this costume myself."

Lumière and Cogsworth stood awestruck at Angelique. Cogsworth squinted his eyes at Lumière and smiled, saying slyly, "Careful Casanova, Babette will get jealous." "Pleaze Cogzy, _mon amour_ haz nothzing to worry about," replied Lumière quickly, grinning back at Cogsworth. "Oh, if you like my costume, just _wait_ until you see Babette's!" exclaimed Angelique, squirming with excitement.

Lumière turned red in the face just imagining it. After the last few guests arrived through door, and no one else was seen coming, Cogsworth instructed the guards outside, "If any more guests show up dressed, give them a mask and let them in." Mrs. Potts walked off to the side ballroom with the children while the other three walked towards the main ballroom where the thrones are.

Cogsworth turned to Angelique and said, "Can you let the maestros know it's time to perform? It's almost 6:00pm." Angelique pouted at the request, knowing she would have to deal with that pompous, powder-wigged wind bag too. "Why can't you go, Cogsworth? Or even Lumière?" whined Angelique. "One," Cogsworth started, "I have to do the formal address, and officially begin the autumn festival. Two," he points to Lumière, "He would like to meet Babette and see her evening wear, so if you would tell us where you last seen her, that'd be swell." The two of them grinned extra wide waiting for Angelique's answer.

She merely groaned in response, facepalming.

Angelique made her way, regrettably, to the music room in the West Wing basement, much to her frustration. She went and knocked on the large door hard and said quickly while heading back, "Come upstairs, it's showtime, maestros." She stopped at the base of the stairs when there was no response. "Hello?" she said turning back, annoyed. "Did you hear-?!" she shouted at the door as she was walking towards it when it opened in front of her and she gasped in alarm. A thin man with a full mask on opened the door.

"Hey Angelique! It's me, Fife!" said Fife. Fife wore the same type of clothes with a reddish palette instead. The outer jacket had golden trimmings going along the edges of the coat and he wore brown shoes. His mask was etched with swirls of golden lines and curves of music notes going from the left eye outward.

Angelique rolled her eyes in annoyance, and said flatly, "Where's the weirdo?" "Who?" Fife asked innocently, eyes looking confused and head tilted. "Where's Forte?" Angelique repeated.

"Hmph, look what the wind blew in: a _sentient_ , talking pile of _leaves_." A familiar voice drawled out. Forte walked down the dark hallway into the light. He was still wearing his signature wig, but his tailcoat is red with golden yellow music sheet patterns going down the coat. The coat was identical in design to his original but had piano key designs going down the edges of the coat and along the hem at the bottom instead of the blue edge. He wore his piano key cuffs, the white cravat on his neck but with a golden trimming lacing the bottom, brown shirt that opens in the front with orange edges, dark red pants, white socks, and black shoes. He wore a simple white half mask reminiscent of the Phantom of the Opera.

Angelique turned to his direction and said bitterly, "Ew, what is that on your face? Oh, and I know the other half is a mask." Forte curled his lip in disgust as he looked at her costume up and down. "Can't _you_ be more _original?_ " he taunted Angelique.

"Can't _you_ be less _creepy?_ " mocked Angelique.

"Everybody _knows_ you're no _angel,_ " said Forte lowly. " _I_ would even _propose_ you change your name into _something_ more… appropriate… for _you_ : Demonique."

Angelique growled in frustration but decided against retaliating. "They want you both upstairs for the opening performance. It's sundown," she said irritated and stomped back upstairs. "Oh boy!" exclaimed Fife. "Are you ready for my concerto?" "It's all you, Fife," said Forte calmly, waving a hand towards him. "You go on ahead, I need to go grab something I nearly forgot." With that, Forte turned back down the hallway towards his room. Fife rushed back in the music room to get the music sheets for the concerto, and headed up the stairs, albeit clumsily.

"Hello, Maestro Fife, where's Maestro Forte?" said Cogsworth as opened the ballroom door for Fife. "Forte told me he had to go get something. I'll get set for my piece, and he'll came in time for his," replied Fife.

Cogsworth shrugged but continued to the center of the room to deliver his address. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," announced Cogsworth once the crowd died down. "It is with great pleasure to announce the Majesties' first formal Fall Festival! Ooh hoo hoo!" The crowd applauds uproariously until Cogsworth waved his hands into the crowd to settle down again."Tonight, we shall entertain you with a slew of activities from dancing to apple bobbing. Food will be provided as the night unfolds. Everyone, give a sounding applause for King Adam and Queen Belle!"

He presents his hands in the direction where the Majesties were sitting. Adam wore an orange coat with red trimming, dark orange pants, and brown boots. His silver mask was half-faced with a simple gold glitter line around the border.

Sitting in his lap, Abraham, the oldest child, wore a similar outfit with a red color scheme and red mask instead.

On Belle's lap was Bella, or Belladonna, and she wore a yellow ballgown and a white mask with her hair tied back.

Belle herself wore a gorgeous green gown with accents of red, orange, and yellow leaves and swirls embroidered on it. Her hair is worn down with the front sides of her hair pulled back into curls on either side of her head. Her half mask was white with silver glitter outlining the edges and intricate swirls and shapes dot the rest of the mask with white feathers protruding out of the left side on top.

The crowd applaud thunderously as Adam nodded in approval and Belle waved elegantly while she looked around the room. Belle placed Bella down and rose slowly, and the crowd immediately went silent yet again.

"Thank you, one and all for attending here this evening. And Cogsworth, if I may?" Belle gestured her hand towards herself as if to ask permission to continue.

Cogsworth nodded, bowed, and disappeared into the crowd. Belle continued, "It is with great pleasure to present the first musical composition of the night, Maestro Fife's Violin Concerto No. 1 in G Minor!"

The crowd applauded as Fife stepped forth and went to the musical section in the ballroom. Belle sat back down as Chip, now 17, came forth to escort the royal children to the ballroom along with the other children.

The crown hushed as Fife was getting the musicians ready to perform. Then, he conducted a light, airy melody for the first movement of the piece. The crowd dispersed as they went about chatting quietly or waltzing away.

"What did I miss?" came an approaching voice to Cogsworth, who's near the food table. Forte came with a filled glass in one hand, and a bottle in another.

"You're awfully late, you miss the big introductory to the festivities," cried Cogsworth.

" _Did_ I now? How unfortunate," said Forte nonchalantly as he took a swig of his dark-colored drink.

"Hello Maestro Forte, Cogzy," said Lumière as he and Babette made their way to the table. Babette wore a red ballgown with a heart-shaped neckline and shoulder-less sleeves and tiered with yellow, orange, and red feathers in that order from the top of the waist to the bottom at the hem.

"I'm _not_ surprised at all to see you _here_ , Cogsworth," said Forte softly as he eyed his glass longingly before drinking again.

Cogsworth eyed him suspiciously and mumbled, "And what does _that_ supposed to mean?" Forte simply ignored him and watched the crowd or guests dancing merrily.

Lumière eyed the bottle in Forte's hand and noticed the label was ripped off. "I must zay, mon amie," said Lumière amusingly. "What kind of liquor iz zat?"

Forte nearly choked at the randomness of the question out of nowhere, but no drink spilled. "It's my… _special_ …stash of liquor," Forte replied after a pause.

Lumière was a tad bit confused and asked, "But why did you take away ze label?"

" _Because I don't want nosy people like you picking the same drink I like."_

"Then what kind is it?" added Cogsworth.

Forte rolled his eyes, regretting ever coming over to this table. "If you must know, it's red rum," he said annoyed. "You still don't know the brand I get."

"Doezn't look like any rum I ever zeen," said Lumière. Cogsworth leaned in to inspect Forte's glass further, but Forte moved his glass away from Cogsworth, wide-eyed with annoyed confusion.

"Yeah," said Cogsworth. "Looks too dark to be any rum. If anything, I would've said it's merlot, but that's wine."

Lumière and Babette nodded in agreement and continued to talk about various types of alcohol while Forte took the opportunity to sneak away and enjoy his liquor in peace.

Not long after, a scream was heard coming from the upstairs East Wing. Fife halted the music while the room fell dead silent. "What happened up there?!" Adam hollered as he ran for the stairs with Belle close behind.

"Someone has collapsed, Your Majesty!" a guard shouted towards Adam. A murmur broke out amongst the crowd of guests, mildly concerned. Once Adam and Belle reached the top of the stairs with a couple guards and round the right corner, they saw what appeared to be a woman laying out on the floor. The guard was stationed near the woman kneeling, not touching her.

"Your Majesty, she appears to be dead…"


	5. -Hide and Seek-

-Hide and Seek-

 **Trigger Warning: Death, blood**

Upon closer inspection, there appeared to be blood coming from her neck from two puncture wounds. Other than that, the woman is still breathing, albeit slowly.

"She's alive, Your Majesty," the guard said and both Belle and Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "Is there anyone else down this hall?" asked Adam, subduing the fear in his voice. "I haven't checked yet, Your Majesty." Adam turned back around and grabbed Belle's hand to pull her with him.

"Seal off the upstairs and check for anyone around upstairs. Bring reinforcements," Adam commanded and with a 'yes sir', the guards moved pedestals from along the walls to stand near the top of the stairs, prohibiting entry.

"What happened, Adam?" Belle inquired, mind drifting off to the view of the woman laying down, and a book she once read about those eerie neck wounds. It couldn't be. "I don't know," said Adam sternly, "but we need to get somewhere safe."

"Iz zat person okay, Your Majesty?" said Lumière, panic written all over his face despite the mask. "It's fine Lumière, the woman just collapsed. My doctors will see to it that she'll be alright." Lumière simply nodded and walked away to inform Cogsworth and Babette but stopped when Adam turned towards the crowd and clasped his hands high in the air to let everyone know he wants to speak.

The crowd hushed as Adam spoke calmly, "Ladies and gentlemen, there nothing to be alarmed about. We just had a woman with a fainting spell, is all. Carry on!" The crowd let loose a collective gasps and sighs of relief as soft clapping rang out and everyone returned to normal. Fife picked up from where he was interrupted and resumed his concerto.

"But Adam what about the―?" protested Belle, voice quiet enough for only him to hear. "We will cause a commotion, Belle. It'd be chaos if everyone started to panic," replied Adam equally quiet to Belle.

Belle and Adam continued to converse with various commoners and noblemen alike in the center of the ballroom floor for the next few minutes without another hitch. Suddenly, a few people came out screaming from the West Wing and a large group coming from the East Wing downstairs. Adam groaned as he thought, _What now?_

"Your Majesties, another person collapsed in the library!" shrieked a woman from the group running out of the West Wing.

"We found two more in the gallery unconscious, Your Majesties!" a man shouted from the group coming out of the East Wing.

At this point, everybody started panicking and pooled in to the main ballroom and foyer, trying to get out of the castle. The doors suddenly slammed shut and echoes of other entrances around the castle shutting hard can be heard above the screams. Guards hurried towards the King and Queen to ferry them towards the side ballroom where the children are being held while other guards scattered to the claimed sources where people have fell.

Mrs. Potts, opened door in fury, shouting, "What's with all the screaming, you're scaring the―!" Mrs. Potts see Adam and Belle along with several guards behind them. "Oh dear," Mrs. Potts breathed quietly. "What happened?"

"No time, Mrs. Potts," said Adam grimly. "We need to keep Belle and all the children safe." Belle gave Adam a shocked expression. "But Adam, what about you?"

"What about me?" Adam snapped back, clearly fed up. "I'll be with the guards, dealing this nonsense once and for all. PLEASE stay here." With that, two guards also entered the room while the rest left with Adam and closed the door.

"Adam…" said Belle glumly.

Adam went into the infirmary with all of the people who collapsed with puncture wounds. They were all conscious and were looking very nervous.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" Adam said, concern etched across his face, mask off.

"Um, would it be a bad time to tell you that it was all an elaborate trick, just for scares, Your Majesty?" said one of the guards. Adam snapped his head in the guard's direction, both in anger and confusion.

"WHAT?!" Adam roared. The people on the bed were shifting uncomfortably. "Then what about the blood? The wounds?!"

"Color-enriched wine, no punctures Your Majesty," said one guy sheepishly, tilting his head to show no injury. He continued, "About a third of the castle staff knew about it?" Adam felt his rage boiling his insides. "Who's behind this?" Adam gritted between his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Forte…" they all collectively said shamefully.

Adam's face momentarily blanked out, making everyone in the room very uncomfortable. "FORTE!" Adam bellowed, loud enough for almost everyone in the castle to hear.

Meanwhile, Belle cracked open the door to look out into the ballroom. "Get away from the door, Your Majesty," one guard cautioned.

"Wait, something's going on out there." Belle can see through the sliver crack in the door several of the castle servants going around and calming everyone down.

Belle opened the door a little more and placed an ear out. "...just an...trick...nobody hurt..." was what she could make out. One servant came to the door, prompting Belle to close it back and back up quickly, holding onto her children while the guards stepped in front of the door. "Your Majesty? You can come out, it was only a mere jape is all. No one was harmed," informed the maidservant.

"Get back!" barked one guard, hands on the hilt of his sword. "But sir―" the maidservant pleaded. "I said, GET BACK!" the guard repeated, louder.

The children were on the far end of the room away from the door. They huddled near Mrs. Potts, Chip, Belle, and the maidservants that were attending to children, crying and clamoring.

"Guards, the servant is―" was all Belle could say when suddenly, bloodcurdling screams can be heard behind the door along with scattering footsteps and squelchy, thumping noises. Belle stood in horrified confusion as the footstep noises and screams faded away as a lone pair of feet were heard walking the now empty ballroom in conjunction with a dull scraping sound.

Adam stormed off by himself towards the West Wing basement. If Forte wasn't there, he'll know what will draw him there: he'll bash on every key of the organ until he comes running to him.

Forte does not like anyone else touching the organ but him. Adam came across a person laying on the floor, eyes wide open, blood pooled around them and a huge gash across their neck. They were unresponsive to him kicking them gently with his boot.

"Very funny. I know Forte's behind this tomfoolery, and once I get back, you'd better be up and out of this hallway," he demanded to the person, continuing forward. "FORTE!" Adam roared as he opened up the double doors to the music room.

He sees Forte sitting at the keyboard and slowly turning around, not even the slightest bit frightened by the shouting. "Uh... _yes_ sire?" said Forte uncomfortably as he stood up, for he now sees the look of pure rage on Adam's face.

"Did you honestly _thought_ that this would be _FUNNY?!_ " fumed Adam a mere two feet away from Forte's face. "Nobody was _hurt,_ sire. It was a _means_ to liven up the party. Back home in Italy, we―" Forte said causally before getting cut short.

"I don't CARE what you did back in Italy! THIS is your home! This is not funny, you and your cohorts _terrified_ the daylights out of not only the guests, but the guests' _children,_ Forte!" Adam was now inches away from Forte's face. Forte winced at being scolded at, but said cautiously, "And how did Her Majesty take it?" Adam backed up a bit but remained fixated on Forte. "She seemed rather calmed about it, but that's beside the point!"

Forte now realized the issue as he closed his eyes and sighed quietly before speaking softly, making eye contact, "Don't you think you may be...overreacting a _bit?_ " Adam jumped forward to punch Forte in the face, but Forte, eyes wide with surprise, blocked it with his forearm out of pure instinct, knocking his mask off in the process.

"Listen Your Majesty, if Queen Belle remained calm, don't you think she had done so for a reason?" Adam backed away and looked down. "It seems you were more afraid than she was. At least, you showed that you were. Didn't she―?"

Adam looked back up and said, grabbing Forte's hand forcefully, "I will PERSONALLY take you to a holding cell until I get things settled!" Not resisting, Forte followed along Adam's brisk pace with a dull expression on his face.

They came across the person laying in the hallway that Adam saw before reaching the music room. "HEY! I said get up!" Adam shouted, kicking the person out of frustration, releasing Forte's hand. The person hardly moved at all, and the blood around them had dried considerably.

"Is this a joke too, Forte?" Adam demanded, looking back at Forte. Forte just looked on in horror, face pale at the sight. "This is not _my_ doing, sire. My participants faked a tiny wound on their neck, but _this_...this is _murder_." Forte ran off ahead towards the main ballroom and foyer. "Get _back_ here, Forte!" Adam shouted, running after him. Forte looked behind him and shouted back, "We need to find your family! They're in _real_ danger!"


	6. -The Hunt-

-The Hunt-

 **Trigger Warning: Blood, gore, violent descriptions**

 _Earlier_

The guests were running around in a panicked frenzy, while the castle servants tried to calm them down. Fife fled to the only haven he knows―the music room―after the musicians all fled their positions in pure terror.

"With ze King gone zomewhere and Queen Belle in hiding, there iz no way to reztore order," Lumière whined, pulling at his hair. Lumière, Cogsworth, Babette, and Angelique were gathered near the wall close to the East Wing dining room.

"Not if I can help it," said Cogsworth matter-of-factly and went into the crowd to ease everyone. Guests were pulling on the doors to no avail, and opened windows are sealed by some red energy, so no one could climb out of the castle. It seemed odd that that went unnoticed before when the doors shut.

Angelique took notice of the glowing energy and said suspiciously, "You don't think Forte is behind this, do you?"

"You'd think he'd learned his lesson last time," added Babette placing her hands on her hips in disapproval.

"Surely he iz not in any way involved with zis fiasco." Lumière replied.

Cogsworth came back, appearing reddish in the face. "These servants are babbling off that this was all some sort of sick prank pulled by none other than Forte!" fumed Cogsworth.

Lumière and Babette gasped in horror while Angelique folded her arms with a smirk on her face. "Told you so," chimed Angelique.

Lumière had been eyeing a familiar-looking person in the center of the room, who was signaling to someone out of line of sight somewhere near the gallery in the East Wing. "Hey doez anyone think zat short guy lookz a bit eerily familiar?" he said, voice shaking as he pointed to the only man in the crowd not panicking.

Cogsworth squinted to try and remember the fellow, but the mask obscures his upper face. Then a lightbulb went off in Cogsworth's head. "I think that's LeFou―"

The crowd up roared into chaos near the East Wing gallery as someone with an axe started running in, hacking away at people's throats with deadly accuracy. None of them had a good look at the person, but they did saw that he was wearing something red and blue. The group fled into the dining room along with the other panic-stricken guests.

Forte ran until he saw a horde of people, screaming bloody murder in his direction.

"Adam…!" Forte warned as he heads to turn back and run back into the music room, only to collide head-on with Adam and both fell. Sensing the approaching stampede, Forte locked arms around Adam and rolled each other away to the nearest wall, with Forte on top.

"Mind your head sire," said Forte as the panicked people started passing by them, stepping on them in the process. People ran into various rooms along the hallway until they were full, and most just kept running towards the farthest place away from the murderer. After the hallway cleared, Forte rolled slowly off of Adam.

Forte groaned in pain, having taken the full brunt force of being stepped on repeatedly.

"Are you okay Forte?" Adam asked genuinely, getting up without an issue. "Yes, I've felt _worse,_ " Forte joked grimly as he got up slowly, wincing as he goes. "I'm going to find this _asshole_ who RUINED! MY! _PRANK!_ " he bellowed before doubling over from exertion.

"Thanks for shielding me, Forte." Adam said flatly. Forte looked to Adam and can tell that he was still upset with him but is temporarily putting aside his anger to catch the criminal.

"I know...you're still _mad_ at me sire," Forte began as they walked down the hallway.

"Mad is an understatement," Adam replied, simmering. "When this is all through, you will pay for your transgressions, Forte. I said to behave yourself!" Forte inwardly winced at being scolded like some mere _child._

"I understand sire," said Forte solemnly.

"There's something we got to do, Lumi!" cried Babette, cling onto Lumière tightly. The dining room doors were barricaded, and the clamor of terror from the guests and servants aren't making the situation better.

"Keep your voices down!" shouted Cogsworth. Everyone kept as quiet as they could.

"There'z got to be a way out of here!" mumbled Lumière under his breath. A loud thud came from the barricaded doors as everyone in the room jumped, hushed in anticipation. A few seconds later and the thud was even louder, with the edge of an axe breaking through the door. Most people began panicking except Cogsworth and company, and the others headed towards the kitchen, away from the doors.

"Quick! To the boiler room!" Babette yelled, pulling on Angelique and Lumière.

"But that's a dead end!" Cogsworth responded worriedly. Angelique pondered long and hard, trying to keep from panicking. Then, she had an idea. "Wait a minute, what about the secret service tunnels?"

"That'z a great idea, _mon ange!_ " exclaimed Lumière. "But where iz an entrance from here?"

"I thought I was _ton ange,_ " Babette pouted. "Babbi," Lumière warned lightly. "Not now, not at a time like zis." The axe swung down again on the door, and this time a small hole is seen through the door, and a manly hum was heard.

"We don't have much time!" Cogsworth noted hastily. "The closest entrance is hidden in the kitchen!" "But it's blocked by those people," Angelique added. Cogsworth looked around the room, and to the right of the doors was a statue in the corner.

"Aha," Cogsworth said triumphantly. He then said quietly so only the group can hear, "There's also a trapdoor here, but it leads to nowhere. We just have to hide until the coast is clear." The group moved towards the statue when Angelique stopped them. "Wait! Don't let the murderer see us go here!" she hoarsely whispered as she pointed to the door, the hole now bigger and the doors looking weaker. The group nodded and went to the left corner near the doors to duck and move towards the right corner.

Everyone else was too busy shoving each other into the kitchen to get to the boiler room to notice the group of four trying to hide in the dining room. The men moved the statue over while Angelique removed the rug and opened the trapdoor up and let Babette get inside first. Lumière and Cogsworth soon followed after Angelique went inside and Cogsworth placed the rug back on top of the door before closing and locking it.

It was very dark and quiet, save for the heavy breathing of the anxious group in close proximity. Cogsworth was whispering something to himself while stumbling in the dark for something. Suddenly there was a soft struck sound, and a light source formed near Cogsworth. He found a lantern and had placed it on a nearby table. They made it in just in time, as the sound of doors busted open is heard and the screaming intensified.

The ruckus was followed in a series of chairs falling over, tables tumbling, silverware and china clanking and breaking, thundering footsteps, and horrid screams and wails of agony with an accompanied thud with each person. Lumière could do nothing but hold his hand over Babette's mouth to keep here from screaming out in fright and grief. Cogsworth looked up towards the floor above them and Angelique leaned against the wall eyes wide with silent tears rolling down as she placed her hands over her own mouth.

The murderous rampage went on for what felt like hours, yet were mere tens of minutes. Though it has since became quiet in the dining room, distant screams can still be heard in the trapdoor cellar.

"We need to move...and we need to move NOW." Babette said between sobs. Cogsworth Peeked out to see if the coast was clear. Once deemed safe, he hastened for the ladies to get out first, then Lumière and himself. They all ran out of the dining room, except Cogsworth who went to look at the desolation in the dining room.

"What are you doing, Cogzy, RUN!" yelled Lumière. Cogsworth was amazed and horrified at how some victims were chopped while others appeared burnt or waterlogged. He turned back to run out and he was struck in the back jut as he left the dining room.

"COGSWORTH!" the three of them cried out as he fell. The axe was buried deep in his back, making it hard to move. "Tower...get to...the...tower," Cogsworth strained to say as he tried to get up. Tears welled up in Lumière's eyes as he bent down next to his friend.

"Not without you, _mon amie. Not without you." Suddenly, the axe was pulling on its own and ripped out of Cogsworth's back as he hollered out in pain. Lumière looked up in horror as the axe made it back into the waiting hand of its owner._

"You..." Lumière breathed as looked at the man before him. Before Lumière could move a muscle, the murderer swung the axe towards Lumière and decapitated him instantly.

"LUMIÈRE!" Babette shrieked. Angelique, now terrified, grabbed Babette's hand and ran away with her as fast as they could. Cogsworth tried to speak but was stepped on hard in the deep gash in his back and instead bellowed in agony. He leaned his head to the side to better look at the killer above him, and his eyes grew wide. "How...? Why...?" was all he could say before the murderer swung down on Cogsworth's neck.

"LUMIÈRE!"

"That sound like Babette!" exclaimed Adam and both him and Forte started running. Once they reached the ballroom, they stopped as soon as the saw the carnage that is before them. There were at least fifty bodies lying around here and there, among them being Cogsworth and Lumière. Both Forte and Adam gasped, seeing them lying dead on the floor.

A lone man stands in the room, bloodied axe propped up on his right shoulder as he watched them, whistling. He had on a red tunic with a blue cape, black pants and a white feathered mask, the same one Forte saw in the shop. He then stopped whistling and lurched towards them.

"That's far enough," Forte commanded, hands glowing green. He then fired off a blast of energy at the man, but he deflected it with his axe. Adam just stood, eyes wide trying desperately to figure out why this man is so familiar, yet foreign. Forte created a rope with his energy and lashed it out towards the man and bound him up. The man so much as flexed, and the green rope snapped and faded away. Forte staggered backwards in confusion.

"This man's not human..." breathed Forte, eyes agape.

"Where's Belle?" was all the man said, and bells rang out in Adam's head. "No...y-you can't be! First Forte, now.." Adam laughed nervously. "Now this?"

Forte looked over at him in confusion as to what the Master meant by 'first Forte'. "You will not lay a hand on my wife and queen!" Adam said proudly stepping forward.

"So, you were the beast that bested me as I fell to my death."

He pulled off the mask to reveal that he was none other than Gaston himself.


	7. -Unmasked-

-Unmasked-

 **Trigger Warning: Suicide implications, blood, mild language, ritual description, death**

 _One week prior to the festival_

LeFou looked all around town but could not find any source of inspiration to exact revenge on the inhabitants of that castle. That damned castle. Bummed, LeFou left town dismayed, hoping to die somewhere and join Gaston at last. The sun was about to set, and LeFou was miles away from the town he left from. He walked towards the side of the bridge up ahead with intentions to finally end his life, when he happened to see a small black merchant cart set up nearby on the other side of the bridge. Curious, he decided to postpone the decision to look around.

As he neared the cart, he sees all kinds of wares that be suited for witches or alchemists. Crystal balls, glittery gemstone necklaces with eye-shaped jewelry adorning the centerpiece, severed dried animal parts, and books. No one was at the cart, so LeFou went to reach for a necklace and stopped when he heard an old wrinkly voice, "How I may I help you, dearie?"

Before him stood the ugliest old woman he has ever seen: she's blind in one eye, has on a red bandana, big nose with a huge wart on the side of it, and ragged dark green peasant clothes. You'd think she's a witch in a casual disguise.

"Um," LeFou began, but stopped short. The old woman looked at her crystal ball and began rubbing on it.

"You seemed troubled. Lost a loved one, and now on a quest for vengeance?" she asked. LeFou nodded quietly in response.

The woman sighed. "Vengeance is never the answer, dearie. It only leads to sorrow and misery." LeFou pondered for a bit. "You don't think…you have something to bring that person back?"

The woman looked troubled. "Oh, I wouldn't do that, dearie. Nothing good comes from bringing back the dead. Adding vengeance too will only further the tragedy." LeFou sighed. "I just...I just want to see him again. He was my only friend you know?"

The old merchant sighed as she lifted a black book from the pile. "Now this is a grimoire, dearie. A _dangerous_ book. All the forbidden spells you could think of can be found in here, so be warned," she stressed as she gave him the book. "If you truly want to see him one last time, you must only bring him back under _loving_ intentions, or else he'll come back _wrong._ "

In his hand, she opened the book to the specific spell for resurrection. "Follow this spell carefully, _and to the letter_ , and you should be fine. The spell will wear off at dawn the next day, so you'll have plenty of time for your final goodbyes." LeFou, in all his glee, gave the woman the rest of his money and ran off back into town, with high hopes to see his good fellow again.

The old woman wondered if she made a grim mistake, but refused to use the crystal ball out of fear of her suspicions being true...

 _LeFou's POV_

By the time he got back into town, LeFou was exhausted. The sun set very low, and the only thing LeFou wanted at that point was to go home and rest. Looking down at the book, he didn't notice the people in front of him and he bumped right into them.

"OOF! Sorry, I―huh?" LeFou said, picking up the book he dropped and looked up at who he bumped into. He can see a rather portly man with a neat curl styled red hair and a watch on his person.

LeFou's eye were wide with bewilderment, as he felt that this man was vaguely familiar, but not the person next to him. The other, unusually tall, man wore a powdered wig, black tailcoat with piano key cuffs, white cravat around his neck, orange shirt, blue pants, white socks, and black shoes.

LeFou couldn't tell if he was wearing makeup or if he simply was pale and lacked a good sleep in years. Either way, he terrified him. LeFou grimaced as he made a bolt towards home.

 _Cogsworth and Forte's POV_

On their way to the winery, Forte said casually, "You don't _have_ to pay for my drinks, Cogsworth. I'm _not_ poor."

"I insist, Ol' bean. My treat. Once the carriage comes back, we'll place the ordered alcohol on it _after_ we had our fill here." Turned towards Forte, he didn't notice anyone walking up from his left side and collided with the person.

"OOF! Sorry, I―huh?" the person said as Cogsworth turned to get a good look at him. Cogsworth recognized him as LeFou, who infiltrated the castle all those years ago. He sees LeFou look towards Forte and immediately fled. Forte eyed the black book LeFou had in his hands suspiciously as he disappeared from view.

"Looks like you frightened him, maestro," Cogsworth teased, nudging him gently with his elbow.

"Who _was_ that, and why did he appear to _know_ you?" Forte pressed curiously, ignoring the contact.

"That's LeFou," Cogsworth said gritting his teeth as he continued walking. "He was affiliated with the man who almost killed the prince as a beast at the time."

 _LeFou's POV_

LeFou ran, looking back to see if he were being pursued, and smacked right into a wall. Falling over, he looked up at the wall to see a flyer for the Autumn Festival to be held at the castle one week from now. He got up, dusted himself off, and ripped down the flyer.

 _Oh, I wouldn't do that, dearie. Nothing good comes from bringing back the dead._

Vengeance is never the answer, dearie. It only leads to sorrow and misery.

If you truly want to see him one last time, you must only bring him back under

loving _intentions, or else he'll come back_ wrong.

The old woman's warnings echoed faintly in LeFou's mind. "Come back...wrong?" he pondered, confused as he looked at the flyer. It crumbled a bit as he gripped it tighter and went towards his home.

"Nothing good, humph. Nothing good for _them_ you meant!" snorted LeFou, an evil grin across his face. With that, LeFou will wait a week to set his plan for revenge.

 _One week later_

LeFou was down by a riverbed, way below where the castle stood. Several years ago, there wasn't even flowing water down here, but maybe that was part of the curse, whose to know. LeFou simply waded through until felt what was a remnant of Gaston's skull. He shuddered but held it carefully as he went back out of the water to the side. A circle was drawn in salt and ritualistic runes adorned six points on the circle, with the top and bottom points being directly in front of LeFou. He placed the skull in the center and tried to focus on his affection for Gaston while reciting the incantation.

He doesn't want for his beloved friend to 'came back wrong', so he focused on everything they did together. Hunting, laughing, joking, drinking, getting smacked, tripped, threatened, tossed, storming the castle, attacking the inanimate objects, running out, nightmarish visions of Gaston falling to his death according to the witness accounts; replaying over and over again.

LeFou didn't mean to think of those horrible memories, but the emotions were so strong, and there was a brief moment of absolute malice LeFou felt for the inhabitants of the castle.

The salt lines glowed white and travelled towards the skull as it rattled and glowed until a bright flash both blinded and blasted back LeFou. LeFou took a second to readjust his eyes to his surroundings when he saw someone stand in front of him.

He scooted back in a panic and the man called out, "LeFou?" LeFou blinked rapidly to clear up his vision and he could not believe his eyes. Gaston stood before him, looking down at his hands and clothes, bewildered.

"GASTON!" LeFou cried out in joy and leapt towards him in an embracing hug. "There is an event at the castle, and I want you to eliminate the castle inhabitants, especially the beast and Belle!" said LeFou, leaving Gaston to pick up an axe and mask he had nearby for him.

"Belle?" Gaston said, longingly. LeFou placed the axe in his hands and Gaston's grip tightened.

"Belle," Gaston repeated, but menacingly this time, looking up though lowered eyebrows. He raised the axe high in the air, and red crackling energy enveloped around it, surprising LeFou. Gaston swung the axe down and split the earth, releasing three colored wisps: red, amber, and green.

"What was that?" LeFou exclaimed, amazed yet terrified.

"You'll see," Gaston sung lowly, grinning sinisterly.

"Anyway, the theme is a masquerade, so it'd be perfect to sneak you in! I can get a free one at the door, but I bought this one just for you!" said LeFou, ignoring what just happened.

Gaston rested the axe on his right shoulder as he grabbed the mask gingerly in his left hand. "It's gaudy," Gaston protested. "Which is why you should wear it. On top of everyone knowing you're dead, not only will cover your face, but of all people to suspect, you wouldn't normally wear this style too." Gaston looked at LeFou confused.

"What? Wouldn't being dead be a good enough cover, and get a better mask than this?"

LeFou looked mildly annoyed, but said sternly, "Just put the damn mask on."

The two of them were stationed in the hedges near the castle gates.

"Once traffic dies down, then we'll sneak in!" LeFou said eagerly. "I have a better idea," said Gaston, mask on.

He whistled, and the three wisps formed in front of them to manifest The Bimbettes, though not the same appearance. The one in the red dress has blood coming from her wrists, neck and mouth. The one in the amber dress appeared to be singed with ashen skin and burnt clothes. The third in the green dress looked wet, paler skin and bluer lips and reddish eyes. LeFou was horrified to see his lovely Bimbettes in such a state.

"What did you do to them?" LeFou asking, containing his anger and grief.

"They did this to themselves upon finding out I was dead. Each had their own way of grieving. LeFou, meet Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette, or as you know them, The Bimbettes."

"I cut myself," said Claudette.

"I drank poison, then sat in a bathtub," said Paulette.

"I burnt our home down after my sisters died," said Laurette.

No wonder he hasn't seen them since he fled the castle. LeFou looked everywhere, but thought they left the village for good. He had heard of the fire but didn't know whose house it was at the time. Once he learned it was the Bimbettes', he figured someone burned down their home and they fled.

Stupid him for thinking that. Once the last of the people went inside the castle, Gaston signaled to them to lure the guards away. Once captivated, Gaston went to kill any straggling people still outside while The Bimbettes killed the guards.

"You can enter through the gates, LeFou. We have a different route," said Gaston as the four of them went around to the side of the castle on thin air before vanishing. LeFou blinked and stared, wondering if this was a good plan after all or not. LeFou grabbed a white half-mask from a crate near the entrance and went inside.

Gaston reappeared at the far end of the East Wing upstairs and noticed a person collapsed in the hallway and a few guards. The man crouched took notice of Gaston's presence and proceeded to investigate further without alerting the guests and kept the other guards away. Gaston ran down the right side at the end of the hallway, towards the rear of the castle.

"Hey!" The guard shouted once out of earshot of the partygoers downstairs. The other three guards followed after him. He instead sees three women standing in the hallway looking at him innocently.

"Hey pumpkin, where you're going?" asked Laurette. The girls giggled sinisterly as they grabbed for the guard.

"Aah, AAAHHHHH!" was all the guard screamed before succumbing to The Bimbettes. Gaston exited a room nearby and said smugly, "Good work, ladies." Screams were heard downstairs as Gaston and company made it back to the main East Wing hallway.

"Sounds like LeFou is stirring up trouble," said Paulette, smiling. "Then let's help him," added Claudette, and the three dispersed instantly. Gaston glowed red and placed a seal around the castle, locking the doors and the process.

No one is to leave the castle alive.

LeFou is looking around at the guests, talking and laughing merrily whilst carrying out other activities. Bleh, how can they be so festive when the town' greatest hunter died seven years ago?! In the far-left end of the East wall, he can see Gaston emerge from the hallway, looking for him. He suddenly stopped when he looked in LeFou's direction. LeFou waved him to come over to discuss what to do next, but instead Gaston took it as a signal to wreak further havoc. He came running in, swing his axe to the nearest person and at the very least severely injuring them before coming back to finish the job.

LeFou, believing to be betrayed by his friend, had fled towards the tower in the West Wing upstairs.

LeFou kept running until he reached the infirmary and banged on the door.

"HEY! Can anyone…let me…in?" LeFou shouted but dropped volume with every word as the door creaked open. Out floated The Bimbettes as they said in unison, "The infirmary is cleared." They each gave LeFou a small kiss on the cheek as they left to find more victims. LeFou reluctantly looked inside and saw mostly dead guards and a few regular people either burnt, slashed, or drenched and foaming at the mouth with blue lips. He shuddered and closed the door, pressing on.

 _What have I done?_ thought LeFou as he kept running. There's no turning back now. What is in motion now will continue until dawn.


	8. -Elimination-

-Elimination-

 **Trigger Warning: Death, blood, vomit mention, gory details, strong language**

"It's okay children, everything is alright." Reassured Mrs. Potts as most of the children calmed down, but a few still were whimpering. They have been in this room for nearly half an hour. Enough is enough.

"We need to leave," Belle insisted, but the guards won't budge from the door. "We can't risk the safety of you or the children, Your Majesty," one of them said. Belle groaned as a response.

"I know father is doing everything he can to resolve this issue," reassured Abraham. Bella just sat quietly and played with her dress.

Belle stood up and winced as she cried out, "Okay!"

The room went silent and the guards were surprised. "It's a joke, all of it. Forte and a few of our staff wanted to liven things up, and while I was initially against it, he said it wouldn't do any harm, and yet..." Belle sat back down and cried.

"It got out of hand. It was to surprise Adam, but the situation got out of hand."

"Your Majesty!" cried Mrs. Potts, surprised. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Potts. I'm sorry children." Belle choked between sobs.

The guards went and opened the door, only to find horrific circumstances on the other side and promptly shut it. The doors opening drew the attention of Gaston, Adam, and Forte, which made Adam run towards the doors. Gaston swung his axe towards Adam, which Forte deflected with a blast of energy.

"Your fight is with _me_ , Gaston," Forte said venomously as he readied another attack. Adam stopped running after the realization hit him.

"Wait, why didn't anyone leave?!" he hollered at Gaston. "I wouldn't let anyone leave," said Gaston proudly. "And no one will ever leave."

"Can't you summon the Enchantress?!" Adam cried. "She's unreachable for a time being. Had to be somewhere else for a while," Forte replied, and Adam cursed under his breath. Forte went to grab Gaston's axe, but the red electricity from it crackled and shocked Forte, causing him to drop it.

" _Black magic..._ " Forte drawled. "You came back through _unholy means_."

Gaston summoned his axe to his hand again when they heard another thump of the door. Adam went behind the second ballroom door. Gaston went to strike his axe against it, but the doors were enchanted green and deflected the attack.

Gaston looked back at Forte as he said menacingly, "If you want to get to the royal family... _you'll have to get through me._ " With that Forte dashed back towards the music room.

Gaston's left eyelid twitched, and he pursued him as if he were game. "Forte..." said Adam forlornly upon seeing the door glow green and hearing footsteps leaving.

"Adam," Belle started, tears down her face. Adam turned to face her and embraced her in a hug, but she refused the kiss. "There's something I have to tell you..."

Babette continued to wail as she and Angelique sat in the Tower's attic.

"Babs, you need to keep quiet or he'll find us!" said Angelique hoarsely. "M-my Lumi, _mon amour! Ce n'est pas juste, Ce n'est pas juste_ , Angelique!" Angelique continue to console her grieving friend.

"I know this isn't fair, Babette. They should have kept running, but..." Angelique trailed off and cursed under her breath. She had to fight back the urge to cry out too, for Babette. Once they get through this, then she'll cry.

Suddenly the was a bang on the door on the floor. Babette let out a startled yelp, while Angelique was getting on the defensive.

"Hey, is there anyone in here?" a woman's voice called out. "Please, let us in, or he'll get us!" another woman's voice cried out. Babette and Angelique looked to each other and Angelique gave her a concerned look and mouthed, 'don't'.

"But Angie, they will get caught!" Babette whispered hysterically. "I don't trust it!" Angelique whispered angrily. "Why would they come up here? If they already had a hiding spot, why move?"

"Maybe they were found out and escaped?" guessed Babette. The banging continued.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please let us in, we're scared!" a woman voice said. Babette sat uncomfortably, thinking of these women's fates.

"I'm opening it!" Babette called out. Angelique tried to pull her back, but she already unlatched the door.

"Babette, no!" cried Angelique. The door opened slowly, and three blonde women poked their head in. They appeared to be perfectly normal.

"Hi!" they all said. "I'm Claudette!" said the red dressed one. "I'm Laurette!" said the amber dressed one. "And I'm Paulette!" said the green dressed one. Babette smiled a bit and said softly, "I'm Babette, and this is Angelique."

"Together, we're The Bimbettes!" said The Bimbettes. Angelique has as an unsettling feeling about these three, and she doesn't know why.

"You knew about this plan all along, Belle?!" Adam said furiously.

Belle only hung her head in shame and kept silent. Adam took a deep breath, and said evenly, "I know this wasn't supposed to spiral out of control. It's Gaston's fault."

"Gaston? Why are you talking about―?"

Adam braced both of his hands on Belle's shoulders. "It started off as a harmless prank, okay? That was Forte. Now, people have actually started dying. That was Gaston's doing."

Belle gave him a confused look and before she could answer, the green around the door disappeared.

"Shit!" Adam hissed as ran to the door. "Listen, everyone. For your safety, for everyone's safety, we MUST leave this room now and we do it quietly. One whimper, and we all die."

Mrs. Potts placed her hands on her hips as she stated, "With all due respect Your Majesty, you can't tell the children their lives depend on whether they stay quiet or not! If we are to die tonight, we'll die surrounded in love not fear."

None of the children budged and stayed by Mrs. Potts side. A few children started holding hands, then it continues until all the children, bar the royal children, were holding hands.

"It's best if you four go on ahead, Your Majesties," Chip added, bowing. "It's been a pleasure to know you." Even though his face was composed, a single tear rolled down and his breathing was a bit shaky.

The two remaining guards lead the royal family out of the room, while Belle commanded the children to close their eyes, and off towards the library. In their absence, Chip barricaded the doors and Mrs. Potts consoled the children by telling them the story between the then-Prince Adam as a beast and Belle. By the time Mrs. Potts got to the end of the story, the door was knocked hard repeatedly with a loud thwacking sound with each blow.

The final swing flung the doors inward, destroying whatever barricade was there. Chip, armed with the only shotgun in the room, was poised at the ready to fire at the attacker's head. He aimed and fire, causing a direct hit to Gaston's skull. Gaston fell off his feet backward and was momentarily left motionless. The children and Mrs. Potts cheered until they saw three women come into the room. They help Gaston off the floor and onto his feet.

His face went from being a blown up bloody mess to regenerating back to normal in seconds. Chip was so stunned in fear, he dropped the shotgun. Gaston looked around the room, yet no sign of Belle.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a dame to hunt," said Gaston as he laughed darkly, leaving the room to The Bimbettes.

Fife stayed the crawlspace in the music room near the organ even after the chaos of what sound like a fight broke out died down. He heard a statue break nearby and feet shuffling. He didn't want to make a sound, in fear of alerting the killer to his location. After the shuffling stopped, he waited a good several minutes more before coming out. Fife made his way around the massive organ to the keyboard and was horrified by what he saw.

Forte's body was stationed with his upper half underneath the keyboard and bench, obscuring him from the shoulder up from Fife's position and blood pooling near the shoulders; his lower body stuck out and his signature wig is seen nearby facing down, with blood pooled around it. It appeared he had been decapitated, despite his best effort in whatever battle Fife heard.

"Oh, Maestro..." said Fife grievingly as he walked away in tears and left the music room for good.

He walked down the bloodied, body-filled hallway as he made his way toward the foyer. Though, as he was passing through, he noticed the doors are all open. Before, all of them were closed with people in them.

Oh no.

Fife heard singing coming from behind him and he quickly dashed into one of the rooms. The room was covered in blood and smelled of burnt flesh and iron. As the singers came closer, the singing became louder:

(Que "Fall into me" by Alev Lenz)

 _"_ _Follow me  
I'll show you the way  
Out of this blue  
Out of this blue"_

Fife hid in a wardrobe that in the room and hoped the women will pass him by. He was trembling at the thought of the women coming closer, but he was mesmerized by the haunting splendor of the singing he's hearing.

 _"_ _Fall into me  
And drown inside me  
I know you will see  
The beauty of me  
The beauty of me"_

His heart pounds as the humming and vocalizations came into the room. Fife covered his mouth to muffle his involuntary whimpering. It proved fruitless, as the wardrobe door flew open and all three Bimbettes stood staring at him with eyes half closed. Fife, knowing his life is going to end, simply closed his eyes as he shed his final tear and listened.

 _"_ _Now you see  
All that I can be  
I know you will see  
The beauty of me"_

After clearing the library of bodies, the guards escorted the royal family to the cleanest place inside. Bella was now sniffling at this point, and Abraham was holding back tears.

"What's going to happen to us, mother?" Abraham sobbed voice wavering. Belle merely hugged her boy tightly.

"Without any way to access the outside, we can't send for help," said Belle somberly. "And Forte told me that The Enchantress is busy far away somewhere, so no help there either," added Adam.

"There is nothing any of us can do," a new voice said. The guards switched to a defensive position at the sight of LeFou at the door. "This is all my fault, and it's gotten out of hand," he added.

Adam walked over to LeFou, furious. "You've got some nerve to be standing before me after the carnage you caused!"

"I only wanted revenge against all the sofas and chairs and the beast that attacked, not all these people," said LeFou. Adam motioned for the guard to be at ease and allowed LeFou in. Adam explained everything about how everyone at the time was under a spell that made them into objects, and he was the beast who was to be loved in order to break the spell. He also explained during the fight, Gaston fell off, he wasn't pushed off.

"So, it was an accident?" inquired LeFou curiously. He then explained his side of the story of how Gaston came back to life. Adam placed his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his legs. Belle had Bella in her lap after she cried herself to sleep while Abraham sat next to her on the sofa.

"The spell...is unbreakable...until dawn..." Adam repeated forlornly.

As soon as Adam picked his head back up, an axe stuck him in his forehead, killing him instantly. Abraham screamed, waking up Bella in the process and Belle let out a horrified shriek at the sight. The guards tried to run out the room to attack the killer, but Laurette set one on fire while Paulette kissed the other one, causing him to convulse violently as he fell to the floor, choking on his own vomit and turning blue in the face.

"Thank you, ladies; I have it from here," Gaston said, turning to The Bimbettes.

"Wait!" cried Belle. "What happened to my friends?" The Bimbettes turned to Belle and Claudette said bitterly, "Oh they're all gone sweetheart."

"Dead," added Laurette.

"As a doorknob," included Paulette.

"You should have seen the look on Angelique's face as I lit her on fire," Claudette said sweetly as her sisters giggled. "And poor Babette!" said Paulette. "She declined to be part of our group, so I drowned her in a water bubble."

Belle gasped in horror as they laughed and disappeared down the halls, perhaps looking for any people they missed. Belle than remembered Forte has powers.

"But Forte, he has powers, he―" she started before being interrupted.

"―'s dead, Belle. Your music friend is dead." said Gaston proudly.

"No..." Belle trailed off. She grabbed her children and stood them behind her as she rose from the sofa. "If it's me you want, then it's me you'll get, but please spare my children!" she pleaded, tears cascading down her perfect face.

Gaston placed a finger on his chin, as if to ponder her request.

"Gaston, maybe it's a―" LeFou added.

"Hush, LeFou!" he snapped. "Mmm, no." Gaston said flatly to Belle as he reached out his hand to retract the axe from out of Adam's head.

Belle picked up Bella and ran, but Gaston aimed at Belle's legs and threw the axe, cutting into but chopping off her left calf through the ballgown. Belle cried in pain as she fell forward and sent Bella flying a couple feet ahead. Gaston stepped quickly over to Bella to pick her up.

"No Gaston, p-please, please no!" Belle gasped between sobs. Abraham went and ran out the door, but not before Gaston sent his axe hurdling towards the boy's neck and decapitated him.

"ABRAHAM, NOOO!" Belle wailed.

"What a shame," Gaston admitted. "he was a dashing young boy." Bella kicked and screamed to no avail as Gaston squatted next to Belle and said ominously, "But he wasn't _my_ boy."

With that, he stood back up and held out Bella by the head. "GASTON! PLEASE! STOP!" Belle shrieked. Gaston used his free arm to wrap Bella next to his chest, and twisted her neck, killing her instantly.

Belle was breathless at this point, crying hard and sorrowful as Gaston dropped the body and went for his axe. LeFou could do nothing but stand there and watch the whole ordeal, and it was painful to watch.

 _Nothing good comes from bringing back the dead. Adding vengeance too will only further the tragedy._

If you truly want to see him one last time, you must only bring him back under

loving _intentions, or else he'll come back_ wrong.

 _So, this is what the old haggard meant,_ thought LeFou. Gaston was never meant to come back with all these powers. It was because of the hatred that LeFou felt and it manifested into Gaston from the grimoire.

Gaston stood over Belle as she looked up at him with pure sorrow. "Why?" she asked despairingly.

"You should have loved _me,_ " said Gaston before swinging the axe down.


	9. -The Aftermath-

-The Aftermath-

LeFou staggered around the castle aimlessly, calling for any survivors to respond. Nobody answered. He was shouting that the killer was Gaston and that he came back to life because of an evil spell that ends at dawn, and that's it okay to come out. But nobody came. Horrid strong smells of iron and charred flesh and rot suffocated the air. LeFou sat at the bottom of the stairs devoid of any emotion because of last night's tragedy. It took a full minute to fully understand that everyone is gone. Everyone in the castle, everyone in town, but him.

He's been left to deal with this mess his 'friend' had made. LeFou sat and he cried out in regret, in anguish. In the distance, he could hear music playing, or maybe he was hearing things? No, that's definitely music, and that means _someone_ is alive. But who? The thought of anyone else being here now frightens LeFou.

"HELLO?!" LeFou bellowed, voice reverberating through the nearly empty castle. The music in the distance stopped, followed by the sound of doors creaking open. Panicked, LeFou raced upstairs to the left side of the stairs to the West Wing hallways when he caught a glimpse of someone walking in with a swift pace. He stopped to look longer and was stunned scared by what he saw. It was that creepy man Cogsworth was with a week ago in town.

 _Of all people, why him,_ thought LeFou. His blood ran cold when the man looked up in LeFou's direction and stood emotionlessly. As soon as LeFou looked away to run, that man was right in front of him, six feet away. His appearance was spotless, as though he had an identical change of clothes and wig.

"GAAHHHH!" exclaimed LeFou, falling backwards. "How'd you do that?!" said LeFou hysterically.

Forte just stood there, giving no emotional cues as he said, "I have my… _ways._ "

LeFou, still trembling, only sat up as he was too scared to stand up. "I never wanted any of this to happen, not like this," he said after minutes of discomforting silence. Forte narrowed his eyes and inched closer.

"Hey, hey!" LeFou exclaimed, pushing his hands forward. "D-don't come near me." He sighed and scooted closer to the stair banister to hang his feet over. "I was just angry and wanted payback from all those objects attacking us. The King last told me the whole story about how they were all people under a curse." Forte stopped inching towards LeFou and walked over to the banister to lean on it, folding his arms and looking down at LeFou.

"Go _on_ ," he demanded, eyeing him from the side.

LeFou looked down at the foyer below, a once beautiful room now a disgraced cemetery. "I thought the beast knocked him down, but he didn't. He was stabbed by Gaston, causing him to lose balance and fall." LeFou gathered some courage and looked up at Forte. "I didn't want to drag the innocent townsfolk into this, the noblemen and noblewomen who travelled from afar either."

Tears rolled down LeFou's face after he said this. Forte turned to face him and crouched to his level.

"This is all _your_ fault," Forte said ominously, pointing at him. "I planned for a _harmless_ prank that snowballed into _chaos!_ "

LeFou could tell he was simmering with rage, ready to blow at any minute.

He stood back up and sharply inhaled and exhaled. "Now everybody's gone…" he said glumly, walking away back towards to stairs.

"Where are you going?" ask LeFou, standing up. Forte stopped on the stairs and looked up at LeFou and said dully, "I'm leaving."

He resumed going downstairs once he turned back to the front. "Can I come?" said LeFou hopefully. Forte spun around so quick on the stairs, it gave LeFou a jump scare. He thought that man was going to fall down the stairs.

"NO!" he boomed. His eye narrowed again as he said, pointing, " _This_ is your cross to bear. When the officers of the surrounding area start coming here for _questions_ , they _will_ have their _culprit!_ " Forte went back upstairs, prompting LeFou to turn around to run, but was caught on something and fell.

There were green chains around his legs. "What?!" LeFou cried in bewilderment. "Look man, I don't―" LeFou began.

"Forte," Forte said. "I am Maestro Forte, _former_ castle composer and musician." He crept closer to LeFou and said threateningly, "Let me _find out_ that the law officials don't have a suspect, and I will _personally_ hunt you down and _kill you myself!_ "

LeFou laid back down and started crying as Forte went downstairs. "You can't leave me here!" cried LeFou, watching from upstairs as Forte left towards the back of the castle instead of the front.

"Sure I can," hollered Forte back, getting fainter with each second. "This is _your_ mess, not _mine_ …"

LeFou raced down the stairs to find him once the green chains disappeared.

"Forte? Forte! FORTE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" LeFou sobbed in fear. "I don't want to be alone!"

From the outside entrance, Forte could still hear the blubbering wails of the stunted man inside. "Hmph," Forte grunted as he took one last look back at the castle, thinking about all of his… _friends?_

Forte shuddered to think of the state of their deaths, especially after finding Fife in one room in the West Wing and seeing Lumière and Cogsworth just in the foyer. Adam, Belle, Abraham, Belladonna, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Babette…Fifey. He supposed Angelique too.

Forte sniffed, shedding tears as he turned back around and left, never to return again.


End file.
